Blade's Song
by Yuukisnoww
Summary: Blood...so much blood. Was Zolthas alive, dead? Song didn't know, but she does know one thing, no matter how much she tried to deny it; Zolthas has her heart, but can they become more then trainer and trainee, escecialy with the ooing threat? Rated for language and suggestive content. I do not own Warcraft.


Vaelasong was running…running away, away from the battle and towards her fallen mentor. There was blood everywhere…how was he alive? She didn't know, nor did she care. All she knew was that they had to get out of this barren wasteland. The sand crunched underneath her plated feet as she swung the heavier males body onto her back, and grabbed his great sword, attaching it to her belt. That's all she remembered. After that the day was a haze of sand and blood…so much blood…

Song awoke with a start. Where was she…where was he? It took her a moment to feel the pressure on her shoulder, the weight of another elf leaning against her. They had fallen asleep in the corner of the rundown shack. Her mentor, Zolthas was fast sleep against her. She simply sat there for a moment, letting her memory come back. The fight where she almost lost the elf at her side was days ago, yet her eyes still burned with the memory. A seasoned war veteran, Song was used to the haunting memories, but this one wasn't going away easy. Zolthas stirred, as if knowing she was awake. He let out a groan as his stiff, injured body moved. His eyes looked to her, dull and tired, and stone. Today was going to be another day where he was the stoic mentor, not the soft spoken man she knew was inside that plated bulwark of an elf. So today was one of the days she would, once again, shut out her feelings and be the trainee, not his lover, barely his friend. She rose with a grimace as her wounds protested the movement, but she had to move, give him some space with the mood he was sure to be in. Zolthas was indeed in one of those stone cold moods she had grown accustomed to. He rose with a grunt, leaning against the wall and looking to her. "I'm going to go gather herbs for the both of us – don't follow me." He said in a matter of fact tone. Song simply shook her head, and moved to open the door, letting in rays of morning sun. It took Zolthas a moment to make his way to the door and move his aching body. Once there he placed a hand on Song's shoulder, and looked into her eyes for the first time in days. "Thank you." Was all he offered, but in that split moment Song saw the man she knew was under all the plate, and she knew she would stick with him. No matter what their relationship might be, she would stick with him as long as she was breathing.

The moment was gone as quick as it had came, Zolthas hobbled out the door and left Song standing there. In the old shack she stood there with a broad smile on her face for as long as she dared. She knew there were things to do, staying here was only temporary. There were people out there after her mentor's head, and they couldn't risk staying in one place for long. She went to picking up blankets and putting them where she had gotten them. She had used this shack for years after she had run from Silvermoon. No one ever bothered anything she left. After everything was done she looked to the door, propped up next to it was her ax, she grabbed it with another smile and walked out the door. Time for her battered body to get back into shape. Zolthas would take time to heal, her wounds were nowhere close to as serious. It was her turn to be strong, and to use everything Zolthas had taught her.

As Song walked out to the medow near where the duo was hiding out she couldn't help but let her mind wander, back to the previous weeks she had spent alongside her Zolthas. "My Zolthas?" she muttered to herself, cursing her own mind. "He belongs to no one, much less myself." As she walked she swung the heavy weapon as if it weighed nothing, winceing slightly as her arm prostest the movement. Her mind continued to wander, this time to the night she had spent with him, the singular time she had seen his guard completely down. His scarred, toned body...those hands...oh good light; those hands of his. Her body shivered slightly at the memory. With a hiff of frustration she snapped herself out of those memories, and swung her ax into the ground. The curved blade sunk deep into the soft grass wth thud. "I'm not going to acomplish anything standing here thinking of my mentor's body..." she growled to herself.

"What was that, Song?" Zolthas's voice cut through her thoughs like her blade through the ground, and she jumped like a child who had been caught doddling. She quickly composed herself, snagging her blade from the ground before turning to face him, her face as stoic as she could manage. Zolthas was standing -luckily- a few feet from her, leaning in the shadow of a tree. Was that a smirk on his lips? In the dim light, she couldn't be sure. "Nothing, absolutely nothing.." her voice sounded only shlightly shaken. Her oh so hot mentor simpy shook his head, holing up what was assumed to be two bags of herbs.

"If you're done tilling the soil with your ax, I need your assistance, Apprentice." his voice was even, almost cold as he spoke, definitly stone cold mentor today. Song simply nodded "As you say." she moved her had down and grabbed her blade from the earth, silently cursing herself as she did so. When she looked back up, Zolthas was already gone. "He's damn faast for someone so injured." she mumbled, strapping her ax to her back with a wince.


End file.
